


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, It's mentioned in one half of a sentence, M/M, Minor cum inflation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, That's it, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blackwall said he'd do anything to make it up to Adaar, he meant it. He wasn't counting on it being so extreme, but he was enjoying it more than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I'm frightened by the things my mind envisions. But then I remember it's hot.  
> Unbeta'd

Bull sat in the chair in the corner of the room, stroking himself and watching as Adaar strut around the restrained, bearded man. Blackwall, or Rainier should he say, was held on his knees with his feet cuffed apart by a metal bar. His hands tied behind his back with rope and his vision blocked by a black cloth. It wasn’t Bull’s business who and what the man truly was: he was an amazing fighter, and as long as Bull knew him he kept his word. So when Adaar asked Bull to help her with his “punishment” he was curious as to what she had in mind.

“Do you know why you’re here, Blackwall?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I need to be taught a lesson, ma’am.” Adaar hooked her right leg over Blackwall’s shoulder and tightly fisted his hair in her hand. She guided his face to her pussy, brushing it against the man’s lips.

“Eat.” As her command reached his ears Blackwall pulled her lips into his mouth with his tongue and sucked on the velvet flesh. He let them go with a wet pop then licked up to her clit with the flat of his tongue. With the tip he rapidly flicked over the sensitive nub then pursed his lips around it.

“Ah fuck…” Maybe it was due to age, but the man was clearly experienced. Between his skill, and his hair tickling at her thighs, Adaar was in pure bliss. Blackwall slurped and sucked at her clit like a fine candy then shoved his tongue deep inside her. He varied the hardness and shape of his tongue as he alternated between thrusting in and out and stroking her inner walls. Adaar was sweet on his tongue, her taste driving Blackwall to eat more hungrily than before. Only two things would make him stop: her order, and feeling her surge into his mouth as her body shook around him. And he was more than happy when it was the latter that happened.

Adaar’s grip on his hair tightened and Blackwall felt her tremor through her thighs. He twirled his tongue and felt her spill into his mouth, some dripping down his lips and staining his beard. Not that he minded. Adaar pulled her leg from Blackwall’s shoulders and sat back on the bed for a second as she caught her breath.

“Bull, come here.” Adaar patted next to her, signaling where she wanted him to sit. Bull got up from his seat, half hard cock swaying as he walked over to the bed and took his seat. Grabbing Blackwall by the hair again Adaar brought his face up to Bull’s cock.

“Do you feel that, Blackwall?” The large drooling head brushed against his cheek.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Suck it. Now.” The man was absolutely huge. But Blackwall was up for the challenge, and he wouldn’t disobey an order.

“Is he gonna be able to fit-” Bull’s question was cut off by Blackwall stuffing the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Well shit. Proved me wrong.” Bull rest his hand on top of Blackwall’s head, encouraging him to take more in. His jaw ached from how wide he had to open his mouth, but the pride and arousal of actually fitting it kept him going. Blackwall made it about halfway down before it started to stab at the back of his throat and he resigned to working what he could.

Adaar walked over to her dresser and pulled out something she recently got just for this occasion. It was a black, double ended, phallic toy with a strap to wrap around your waist. It looked as if someone melded two toys together, although each end was different from the other. One was smaller than the other with studs dotting it sparingly. The other was longer and thicker, smooth with a more detailed shape. She grabbed that and a bottle of oils, lubricating both ends with her hand as she walked back over.  
As Blackwall licked and sucked at Bull’s cock, Adaar kneeled behind him and slicked up his hole. The man was thick and stocky, his round muscled ass fitting him quite nicely. She dipped her index finger inside and felt both men grunt in response. When her finger entered him Blackwall’s throat clenched around Bull’s cock, indirectly giving him pleasure as well. The digit explored inside him, rubbing and stretching until it opened for a second. Blackwall’s cock was throbbing as Adaar touched his inner workings, but he couldn’t touch himself due to his hands being tied. Adaar stretched him further until four closely packed fingers were in to the knuckle. It was a punishment only in name, she had no intention of causing him more discomfort than necessary. The toy she bought from Orlais was long and thick. Bull still had it beat, but that in no way meant it was small.

Adaar slid the smaller end inside her to the hilt, moaning as the studs rubbed against her then tied the straps around her. She slapped the toy against his hole, then prodded at it until it opened up for the tip.

“You want my big cock fucking that nice little ass of yours?”

“Yes, ma’am. Please.” At first he was just indulging her, after all he said he’d do anything. But every word made his hole quiver and his cock dribble onto the floor. Blackwal laid his head on Bull’s thigh, bracing himself as Adaar penetrated his ass. It was a slow burn, stretching him inch by inch until he felt Adaar’s thighs against his. The more time that passed the better it felt, and soon he was pining for her to take him. Blackwall wiggled his ass against Adaar and she grabbed him by the hips.

“You like how my cock feels in your ass?”

“Yes ma’am.” He was full, so full. And it made him want to cum.

“How’s it feel?”

“It feels so fucking good.” A hard smack to his ass cheeks, making him squeeze around her and arch his back.

“You forgot something.”

“It feels good, ma’am.”

Normally Bull would feel left out, Blackwall not being able to do much other than the occasional lick. But he was satisfied watching as Adaar’s breasts bounced with her thrusts, and seeing the older man whine on his thigh as he was fucked. The end inside of her jostled each time she made contact with the warrior’s ass and it wasn’t long until she felt another orgasm approaching. Adaar began thrusting in with more force, pulling Blackwall back to meet her as the toy dug deeper into him.

“Bull, grab the key from my desk.” Adaar throatily commanded as she picked up her pace for the final stretch and came. Her fingers pressed into Blackwall’s hips and she bucked into his ass, her juices trickling down her thighs. Bull handed her a small silver key as instructed, and unlocked the cuffs on his ankles.

“I opened him up for you Bull. Now I want you to fuck him on his back.”

Bull lifted Blackwall up onto the bed and laid him on his back. He grabbed Blackwall’s ankles and spread his legs. Bull aimed his cock at the man’s hole and leaned forward with increasing pressure until it gave way. Even with Adaar fucking him so thoroughly there was still resistance, but not nearly as much as there would’ve been normally. The ring clasped around the head of Bull’s cock, seemingly pulling him in further. The more of his cock Bull inserted the more he saw Blackwall’s tremble, oozing pre onto his stomach.

Adaar climbed on top of Blackwall and placed her hands on Bull’s chest to steady herself. Reaching under her she grips Blackwall’s cock and descends until he’s embedded inside of her. Adaar synced up her riding with Bull’s thrusts, taking in all of Blackwall’s cock every time Bull fully sank himself into his ass. Blackwall’s willpower was the only thing that kept him from cumming the moment those two started working him over. She was so wet and warm around him, and Bull filled him up deeper than he’s ever been in his life. It was too good, too fucking good. Blackwall’s toes curled and his breathing strained as he pulled all his energy towards keeping himself together.

Bull craned his head down and caught Adaar’s breasts in his mouth, suckling on her nipples and pulling them between his teeth. He let go of one of Blackwall’s ankles, which interestingly enough stayed where they were, and brought his thumb down to her clit. He rubbed it in circles, every now and then gently twisting it between his fingers. Adaar was pulsing around Blackwall’s cock and her movements lost their rhythm.

“Ma’am, I’m going to-” Blackwall managed to choke out. He held on as long as he could, but a man has his limits.

“Do it.” Adaar was close too. And from the way Bull was pummeling in and out of Blackwall, and growling in her ear, he was going to as well. Adaar felt Bull’s large pecs tense up under her grasp and soon after he was firing into Blackwall’s belly with a roar. From that point on it was a chain reaction, Blackwall spilling up into Adaar as she rode out her orgasm on top of him.

“Do...do you always ‘punish’ people like this?” Bull asked out of breath.

“If so, then I broke one of the chairs in the Tavern.”


End file.
